


Holding My Heart (Out The Window)

by Breaking_Away



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Is a Queen, Angst, Damnit Luther, Dolores Deserved Better, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode 1x5, Episode Tag, F/M, Five And His Mannequin, Five Break Down, Five Is So In Love With Dolores, Five Is So In Love With His Mannequin, Fluff and Angst, Good Sister Vanya Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, I hate luther, I'm Sorry, Luther Is A Bitch, Luther Is Mean In This Fic, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Post Episode s01e05 Amen, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Tag 1x5, Tag Episode 1x5, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vanya Is A Great Comforter, and he gets one, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breaking_Away/pseuds/Breaking_Away
Summary: What if Five hadn't been able to catch Dolores?AKA Luther is a bitch and there is sibling comfortTag to 1x5 when Luther was holding Dolores out the window.





	Holding My Heart (Out The Window)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't even know. Except that I hate Luther. I do know that.

“It’s either her or the gun. You’re choice.”

Five continued to grip the gun in his now trembling hands, expression absolutely fuming. How _dare_ Luther? _How dare he?_ He has no idea what Five has been through, what it does to you being alone for that long. Dolores was the only thing, the only _person_ there. She was there when he hadn’t eaten for two days and passed out of exhaustion, waking up to bug bites all over his body because the parasites thought he was dead. She had been there when he had eaten that bad twinkie and puked for hours. She had been there, always, when literally no one else was.

And now she was being held in a threatening, not gentle grip by his brother outside of the window. Five’s hands shook on his grip of the gun. It became unsteady in his trembling fingers, matching his unsteady emotions.

But- the apocalypse. That was the only thought that made him not immediately drop the gun. He needed the weapon, he needed to stop the destruction of the world at all costs. It was what he had been working towards for all this time. It had become his obsession, his purpose, his goddamn _life._

His thoughts were in turmoil, something that he despised experiencing. But then, then he did it. The sick bastard actually did it.

Luther fucking dropped Dolores.

Five, forgetting his entire thought process altogether, dropped the gun immediately. His hands glowed blue, the normal tugging sensation and pinch of nausea settling in his stomach as he jumped towards the window.

But in his panic, in his awful panic, he was only able to jump halfway towards the window. He stumbled for a moment as he landed unsteadily, his moment of mistake settling in his mind, confirming what was going to happen.

His eyes widened and he rushed to the window anyway. It was as if everything turned to slow motion. The wind from outside rushed past his hair as he stuck his head out. Every car was incredibly loud in his ears, inevitably thumping in his brain. And Dolores, _his_ Dolores, falling towards the hard pavement, was staring up at him. Her beautiful skin was shining in the sun, blocked by a small shadow as Five reached out his hands to grab her, his fingers just brushing the top of her head.

Five screamed, legitimately _screamed_ as Dolores fell. As she fell to- to her death. To her painful, gut-wrenching death. Five’s widened eyes stayed trained on his wife, on his absolutely beautiful wife as she got closer to the ground.

And then she hit the walkway, her pale skin shattering into a million pieces on the pavement. And this sound, this awful sound clawed from Five’s throat, choking every ounce of happiness he had felt, every good memory be had experienced in the past 45 years and disintegrating it. The fire rose up to his eyes, blurring his vision and making it go red.

Five heard a faint “oh shit” from behind him as he slowly and menacingly turned to Luther. His fists were clenched, although no blue was coming from them, only an invisible fire. His chest heaved with every erratic breath pumping from his lungs, only growing more frantic as more and more fury pounded into his heart.

Luther noticeably flinched back, taking a small step toward the door and he laid eyes upon the absolute pure fire raging in Five’s eyes.

“Look, Five, I swear that I didn't think she would actually fall-” he was cut off when Five jumped, the feeling of a hand clenching around his throat, cutting off his breath. Five miraculously was pushing him against the wall, holding the stronger man’s body against the dry barrier.

“What the fuck did you think would happen when you dropped her?” Five asked with no real question in his voice. Luther stammered, not knowing how to answer. Five let out a frustrated growl and pushed Luther stronger against the wall. “ANSWER ME!” Five demanded, begging for an excuse, any excuse at this point to explain this horror.

Luther began to run out of breath, his dirty fingernails clawing at the small hands enclosed around his throat. “F-Five, I d-didn’t mean to hurt Dolores-”

“Don’t you _dare_ say her name! You had no right!” Five fumed, his face still furious, but the words coming out shaky and drowned in pain. “You- you monster! You had absolutely-” the words were paused when he weakly punched Luther in the chest, “no-” another punch, “right!” He finished with one last punch that instead hit the wall beside Luther, creating a hole through it and bloodying Five’s fist.

“What is going on here?” Allison’s voice shouted as the door was blown open, the rest of the siblings following behind her fast pace.

“We heard a noise, and-” Klaus paused when his eyes landed on the scene before him. “Oh.”

“He killed her!” Five said, his voice cracking on the last word, the new people in the room only being gasoline pouring onto the flames decorating his eyes, turning it to a bonfire.

“What?” Vanya asked, worried and confused. After she got no answer, she asked again, “Five, who did he kill?” From the look of Luther’s state, a sudden urgency surged through her voice.

“Her!” Five shouted helplessly, tears now streaming down his face, struggling to get the word out, begging for them to understand. “He killed Dolores!” All the other Hargreeves immediately understood. Well, understood Five’s reaction, but not necessarily the situation or what had happened moments before they had stormed in.

“Five put him down,” Diego said gently with a sigh, walking over to the infuriated boy. He didn’t move, his teeth still clenched. She wasn’t extremely worried about Luther, knowing he was too strong for the choke hold to really do much damage. Maybe frazzle the incompetent bastard, but it wouldn’t hurt him.

“Five.” Vanya stepped forward and said the words in a more serious, yet calm tone, no malice at all. She gently pulled his arms away from Luther. He finally let go with one last push of Luther into the wall, and immediately collapsed into Vanya’s arms, dignity be damned.

“Oh Five, it’s- it’s going to be okay,” she said grasping onto the sobbing boy, her face morphing into one of sadness. She was, of course, surprised, because this was _Five_. No emotions, no feelings, and definitely no crying Five. Regardless, she held onto him like he was the only thing keeping her alive just because it was Five. She ignored the previous statements from her brother about being a grown man, and she simply allowed herself to see him as a thirteen-year-old boy again.

“She was all I had Vanya, she was all! She- we- we were going- she was always-” he cut his own words off with a choked sob, melting into his sister’s arms. His legs buckled and he fell the floor on his knees, Vanya keeping up her comforting iron grip and falling with him. She looked up to Allison, a rare fierceness and responsibility covering her face.

‘Go,’ she mouthed to Luther, who was standing there in the corner, breathing normally at that point, the chokehold not doing any serious damage obviously. He made a gruff sound, beginning to form words of protest, before Allison grabbed his arm and, like a boss, literally shoved him out into the hallway of the room. His large bulk form stumbled out, and Allison gave one last smile to her sister and a concerned glance to her brother before she closed the door to shout at Luther.

“Sh, sh, it’s okay Five,” Vanya soothed, stroking his hair lovingly. Five’s sobs eventually turned into quiet sniffles, his face still buried into her now drenched shoulder. After a few moments he reluctantly parted his face from her, and with the wave of emotions over, he realized the scene he had just caused.

“Shit, m’ sorry,” he mumbled sluggishly. Diego and Klaus ended up trotting over, both squatting down beside their brother.

“It’s okay Short Stack, absolutely nothing to be sorry for! This was in no way your fault,” he said softly, the sheen of concern and love returning as he stared at his brother. But Five only noticed the pity, and so he kept his eyes trained on the floor to avoid the shame.

“Can- can I touch you?” Diego asked cautiously, and with the affirmation of Five’s head nod, he grasped on to the boy’s shoulder and heaved him off the floor. Five stumbled, being caught by Diego however, and was soon led to his bed. He collapsed, goddamn _collapsed_

into the sheets, head hitting the pillow. His exhaustion soon took over.

“But, the apocalypse-” Five mumbled, trying to fight the extremely persuasive lull of sleep.

“Sh, it’s okay Five. We’ll try to make some progress while you’re asleep. You’ll be able to work much better on a freshly rested mind anyway.” The words slipped from Vanya’s mouth in a motherly tone that she didn't really use with anyone, except for Five apparently. It was amazing to her, the side that he brought out of her.

Five shifted under the blankets, mumbling out a very, very soft ‘thank you’ before completely passing out.

Klaus brushed the bangs from his face, Vanya kissed his forehead (thank god he was unconscious or there would have been hell to pay,) and Diego turned out the lights as they walked out of the room quietly.

“Any time,” Vanya said before closing the door.

**Author's Note:**

> And this, kids, is an example of how I can't write to save my life!


End file.
